Conventionally, a solid state imaging device such as a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor has been widely used for an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera. The solid state imaging device has a pixel array block in which a plurality of pixels are two dimensionally arrayed, each of the pixels including a photodiode (PD) as a photoelectric conversion device and a plurality of transistors, and incident light is photoelectrically converted in each of the pixels (for example, see Patent Document 1).